Chemistry
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Levi se presentó a un casting y lo aceptaron. Ahora está a punto de grabar su primer vídeo porno. Su co-protagonista era nada más y nada menos que RogueJäger, una reconocida estrella del porno. ¿Sobrevivirá a su primer día de rodaje? [EreRi, Oneshot, Smut]


**¡Hola, Hola! ¡AngelGefallen anuncia feliz que ya es libre de** **exámenes y trabajos! Y para celebrarlo, he escrito este oneshot, otra idea alocada jejeje Como siempre, surgió de golpe y tuve que ponerme a escribirlo lo más rápido posible. Nunca he utilizado esta temática, pero creo que más o menos ha salido algo decente. Dentro de poco actualizaré _LoveLetter,_ así que los que lo sigáis, estad pendientes. **

**¡No puedo creer que este ya sea mi fic nº20!** **¡Gracias a todos los que me siguen y leen mis fics! ¡Y sobre todo por vuestros lindos reviews!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, Smut.**

* * *

.

.

Dos semanas después de hacer la prueba para un casting porno y de aceptarme en la industria pornográfica, me llamaron para informarme de que grabaría mi primer vídeo el próximo martes. Estábamos a miércoles, a menos de siete días. Preso de los nervios y el pánico, fui plenamente consciente de lo que significaba aquello. No sabía si arrepentirme y llamarles para decirles que se buscaran a otro; que lo dejaba incluso antes de empezar. Pero entendí que no podía hacerlo. No solo por una cuestión de responsabilidad, sino por principios. Había tomado una decisión y echarme atrás era de cobardes. Yo no era un cobarde.

Me dije que si de entre cincuenta candidatos, el director de reparto me escogió a mí, fue porque realmente le gustó mi interpretación. No olvidaré lo incómodo que estuve ese día, esperando para ser llamado y una vez dentro, cómo mi otro compañero y yo nos desnudamos enfrente del director y otra persona, un actor porno, supuse. No era mucho más mayor que yo.

Nos llevó un par de minutos ponernos en situación. Sobre todo porque éramos dos desconocidos y el ambiente no era para nada excitante. Antes de poner el culo, le hice una felación y, gracias a mis grandes dotes, mi compañero se olvidó momentáneamente de que estábamos siendo observados y puestos a prueba. Acabé sosteniéndome con las dos manos contra la pared mientras él me daba por detrás, exagerando un poco mis gemidos.

Cuanto terminamos, aguardamos expectantes. El director de reparto tenía la misma expresión que antes, pero advertí cómo el actor porno me lanzaba alguna que otra mirada sugerente; fingí no prestarle atención.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —le preguntó el director.

El actor, que tampoco estaba muy seguro de que lo fuera, me miró y sonrió descaradamente. Yo intenté relajarme, sin que se notara mi nerviosismo.

—Su actuación estuvo bien, me entretuvo —dijo, apuntando hacia mí—. La otra... puede mejorar.

Mi compañero puso mala cara.

—Bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —quiso saber el director. Se refería a mí.

—Levi... Ackerman.

—Enhorabuena, Levi. Estás dentro.

Parpadeé sorprendido. ¿Y ya está? ¿Así de fácil?

—Y yo, ¿qué? —exigió el chico, molesto.

—Quizás para la próxima —le contestó el supuesto actor.

El director se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, era el otro el que llevaba la voz cantante. Indignado por haber sido rechazado, el chico salió de ahí hecho una furia. Yo me quedé ahí plantado sin saber qué hacer, pero el director se apresuró a presentarse formalmente y decirme que al cabo de unas semanas me llamaría para, seguramente, ofrecerme mi primer trabajo como actor porno. Yo asentí conforme. Antes de irme, sin embargo, el joven que había presenciado toda la escena y que además aprobó mi actuación, me acompañó hasta la puerta y muy cerca de mi oído me susurró: "Me la pusiste dura con tus gemidos".

No me salieron las palabras; aturdido por su descaro. Por tanto, opté por no contestarle y marcharme con esa maldita frase grabada en mi mente. Si, en efecto, era actor porno, me pregunté si la mayoría eran como él. No estaba enojado, simplemente me tomó desprevenido. ¿Haría yo lo mismo dentro de unos años? ¿Insinuándome a los nuevos aspirantes?

Preferí no pensar en ello de momento.

De vuelta al presente, el director del vídeo me comunicó que grabaría mi primera escena con un tal _RogueJäger,_ yo no tenía ni idea de quien era, de modo que me fue indiferente. Me limité a escuchar cómo el director me pidió que me hiciera los análisis para verificar que no tenía ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, eso sí, los gastos corrían de mi cuenta. También que el rodaje daría comienzo muy temprano, puesto que filmar una escena podía llevar horas. A las siete de la mañana debía presentarme en el set de rodaje, en este caso, una casa privada que a menudo usaban para grabar. Siguió dando instrucciones: no era necesario peinarme, tampoco ir maquillado, pero sí duchado y con los dientes limpios. Eran muy estrictos con la higiene personal.

Por último, me dio un consejo.

—No es un trabajo fácil. Hay grabaciones que se prolongan durante días, repetirás escenas, y follarás horas y horas sin apenas descansar. Si en algún momento te bloqueas, concéntrate en algo que te guste, recurre a tu compañero e ignora todo lo demás. Y por supuesto, disfruta lo máximo que puedas.

Parecía un buen tipo. Le agradecí sus consejos y prometí estar en el set a las siete en punto listo para grabar.

Al día siguiente, me fui a hacer los análisis. En cuanto tuviera los resultados se los enviaría al director. Dado que en todas mis relaciones sexuales usé protección, estaba casi seguro de que daría negativo en los resultados. El resto del día lo pasé en casa sin nada importante que hacer. Aburrido como estaba, encendí el portátil. Vacilé unos segundos, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Escribiendo _pornhub_ en el navegador, entré en la página web e inmediatamente me aparecieron decenas de vídeos porno en la pantalla. En el buscador, tecleé _RogueJäger_ y le dí a _Enter._ En menos de dos segundos, me salieron 172 resultados en total.

¡¿172 resultados?! Perplejo ante la cantidad desmesurada de vídeos que había, le di a uno cualquiera, aún sin poder creérmelo. ¿Es que acaso rodaría mi primera escena con una estrella del porno?

Con el vídeo seleccionado, procedí a verlo para saber qué tipo de actor era ese tal Jäger. No transcurrieron ni diez segundos cuando este hizo su aparición, e incrédulo, descubrí que era el mismo que había conocido en el casting. El que según él: "se la puse dura con mis gemidos".

Me mordí el labio, adelantando el vídeo para observarlo en pleno esplendor sexual. Ejercía el rol de activo y a juzgar por sus acometidas, era de los que follaba duro. Me salí del vídeo y busqué otro. Entre muchos, advertí tríos, _gangbangs_ , ¡y hasta orgías! Tenía que ser una jodida broma, pero no, no lo era.

Sin ninguna preferencia en particular, abrí uno aleatoriamente y durante quince minutos vi medio sobrecogido medio excitado cómo se follaba a su co-protagonista. Me costó asimilar ese impactante descubrimiento. Jäger era rudo y salvaje, en pocas ocasiones se mostraba "delicado", por decirlo de alguna manera. Las felaciones no distaban mucho del sexo anal, solo que en vez de embestir por detrás, lo hacía por delante. Aun así, cuánto más veía de él, más me excitaba, hasta el punto en que ya no pude soportar la presión de los pantalones. Me bajé la bragueta y sin despegar mis ojos de la pantalla, me saqué la polla, tiesa como una estaca. La punta del glande chorreaba líquido preseminal; no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me ponía Jäger hasta ese momento.

Me empecé a masturbar, imaginándome en el lugar de ese actor que recibía la polla de Jäger a cuatro patas. Aceleré el movimiento de la mano, consciente de que en pocos días me tocaría a mí ser su pasivo. No creía estar preparado para ofrecerle mi trasero, de seguro estaría tres días sin poder caminar. Sin embargo, el placer me nublaba los sentidos y lo único que pedía mi cuerpo era seguir viendo sus vídeos. Sin dejar de masturbarme, vi alrededor de seis o siete, mis ojos siempre puestos en Jäger y en el movimiento de su pelvis. No tenía una polla exagerada, quizás un poco más grande que la mía, pero lo que realmente destacaba de él, era la fuerza con que penetraba y el aguante como para follar por cuarenta minutos sin correrse.

Finalmente acabé eyaculando, soltando un largo y sonoro gemido. Respiré pausadamente, recuperándome del orgasmo. Tenía la polla y la mano manchadas de semen, así que cerré el portátil y me metí en el baño para darme una buena ducha.

Esa noche en mi mente solo hubo espacio para una cosa... dos cosas para ser exactos: Jäger y su polla.

. . .

El sábado recibí los resultados de los análisis: negativo. Se lo hice saber al director, y este quedó conforme. Según me dijo, se usaría condón en las escenas de sexo, y la ingestión de semen no era habitual, pero por precaución, siempre obligaba a los actores a hacerse los análisis. Me pareció correcto. Antes de colgar, le pregunté algo que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hacía días. Era una pregunta un poco ridícula a decir verdad.

—¿Hay diálogo en la escena o...?

Oí como el director soltaba una risita.

—En los vídeos _mainstream_ no abundan los diálogos. Los actores suelen ir a su aire. Si haces un buen trabajo, en menos de un año podrás aspirar a proyectos más ambiciosos.

Tenía razón. Si les gustaba y actuaba en películas, mi nombre se daría a conocer en la industria. Pensé en mi madre y en cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de que su único y adorable hijo se había convertido en actor porno. Lo más probable es que tuviera que decírselo personalmente. Si me quiso siendo homosexual, también me querrá siendo actor porno. Y en cuánto a mis amigos —los pocos que tenía—, ya les contaría la verdad más adelante... Si es que no la descubrían ellos primero.

Pero ahora tenía otras prioridades. Ya vería cómo lidiar mi vida personal con el trabajo.

Después de esa última llamada, no volvió a llamarme más, lo cual quería decir que estaba todo en orden. No había vuelta atrás.

. . .

El martes a las siete de la mañana me detuve con mi auto delante de una casa bastante imponente, de tres plantas con jardín. Chequeé la dirección una vez más para estar seguro de que no me había equivocado. Tras comprobarlo por tercer vez, me desabroché el cinturón y salí del coche. Respiré hondo, pues los nervios me estaban matando, y me dirigí a la entrada principal. Llamé al timbre y aguardé. A los pocos segundos, me abrió un chico jovial. Me presenté cordialmente, él me devolvió el saludo y dijo que era el asistente del director. Se llamaba Connie. Me hizo entrar y me guió hasta el salón, donde un grupo de personas estaba reunida. Supuse que sería el equipo técnico.

Para horror mío, Connie los llamó a voces, volteando el rostro todos a la vez.

—¡Este es Levi! ¡El actor que tanto gustó a Eren!

Se me acercaron para saludarme mientras Connie me iba diciendo sus nombres.

—Erd y Gunter, los cámaras, Petra, la estilista, Moblit, técnico de sonido, Hange, la productora.

Todos me hablaban al mismo tiempo, yo a duras penas intentaba identificar cada nombre con su respectivo rostro. Lo poco que entendí fue que estaban ansiosos por conocerme, pues Eren les había hablado de mí.

—Aquí somos como una gran familia, no hay secretos —dijo la mujer de las lentes. ¿Hange?

—¿Preparado para la acción? —preguntó la otra chica—. Con nosotros no tienes que preocuparte, estás entre amigos.

—Como sino estuviéramos —añadió uno de los cámaras.

Me pregunté si era costumbre recibir a los nuevos actores con esa cálida bienvenida.

—Avisaré al director de que llegaste —anunció Connie.

—¿Has desayunado? —me preguntó Moblit—. Petra preparó café y trajo galletas, ve a la cocina si te apetecen. Aún queda media hora para empezar a rodar.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, accedí. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención —gran ironía puesto que en menos de una hora todos me observarían atentos—, y en la cocina quizás tuviera un poco de espacio para mí mientras los demás seguían preparando las cámaras y los focos. Moblit me señaló la cocina —unos metros por delante—. Dejando el salón atrás, entré en la cocina que, aparte de ser muy amplia y lujosa, en ella estaba Jäger. En una mano sostenía el café humeante, y la otra la usaba de apoyo en la encimera. Iba vestido con la ropa de calle y el pelo castaño completamente despeinado. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ante mi aparición; por su expresión, descifré que estaba complacido de verme.

Mirarle a la cara sin sonrojarme fue todo un reto, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que me había pasado los últimos tres días viendo sus vídeos y masturbándome como un poseso. Verlo de carne y hueso reavivó los nervios que habían apaciguado los otros con su recibimiento. No obstante, aparenté normalidad mientras me acercaba a la tetera y me servía una taza de café. Nos separaban unos dos metros, pero su presencia me desconcentraba, tanto era así que sin tener en cuenta que el café estaba hirviendo, bebí un sorbo sin soplarlo. Casi me quemé la lengua. Oí una risita muy cerda de mi oído.

—¿Nervioso?

Volteé el rostro y me topé de cara con Jäger. ¿Cuando se había colocado detrás de mí?

—No —contesté rápidamente. Volví mi atención al café.

El roce de su mano acarició mi cadera.

—Mientes —afirmó divertido—. Pero no importa, yo también lo estuve en mi primera vez. Lo único que tienes que hacer es... dejarte llevar.

Su mano siguió acariciando mi cadera, su toque me producía escalofríos.

—¿Cómo lo estás haciendo tú ahora? —inquirí alzando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

Su sonrisa, pese a ser seductora, vaciló unos instantes.

—No puedo evitarlo. Mi cerebro no piensa, solo actúa.

Me volteé del todo y quedamos a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos me miraban hambrientos, casi podía ver en ellos todas las cosas que quería hacerme. Un cosquilleo me recorrió la columna solo de pensarlo. El corazón me latía muy deprisa y pues Jäger debió notarlo porque dijo:

—Seré gentil contigo.

No entendí muy bien por qué, pero eso me molestó. Aunque peor fue mi contestación.

—No quiero un trato especial por ser mi primera vez. Hazlo como tú sabes, duro.

Jäger se mordió el labio, se me acercó tanto que retrocedí hasta tener la encima justo detrás mío. Estaba acorralado.

—No es mi intención hacerte daño —confesó preocupado.

—No soy una muñeca frágil. Puedo aguantar tu polla en mi trasero horas si es necesario —repliqué con todo el coraje que pude. Por dentro, mi "yo" se estaba dando cabezazos contra la pared. ¡¿Por qué diablos le estaba diciendo este tipo de cosas?!

Jäger parecía querer decirme muchas cosas, pero de su boca no salió nada. Estaba como aturdido. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, sin apenas pestañear. No me veía capaz de soportar esa tensión; mi cuerpo se calentó y algo me inducía a cometer una locura. Sin embargo, una voz procedente del salón cortó el ambiente que se había formado entre nosotros.

—¡Levi! ¡Ven, tengo que maquillarte!

Finalmente, Jäger reaccionó y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Un pensamiento contradictorio cruzó mi mente: por un lado mi "yo" me gritaba que saliera de ahí cuanto antes, pero otra parte de mí quería quedarse, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío y escuchar todo lo que tenía en su cabeza. Por mucho que deseara eso último, la razón terminó imponiéndose y avancé dos pasos dispuesto a irme.

—A la mierda todo.

Jäger me agarró del brazo y volteándome con brusquedad, me tomó del rostro con la otra mano y me besó como sino hubiera mañana. Totalmente en shock por esa acción, abrí la boca —ni siquiera sabía si lo hice para protestar o para corresponderle—, pero aprovechó esa oportunidad para meter la lengua. La mía se movió tímida mientras sus labios me devoraban sin darme tiempo a respirar. Nunca nadie me había besado de esa forma. Me aferré a su espalda, fundiéndome en ese beso que despertaba mi apetito sexual.

—¡Vamos, Levi! ¡El tiempo apremia! —gritó esa voz.

Nos separamos jadeantes. Yo sin dar crédito a lo sucedido.

—Por cierto... Me llamo Eren Jaeger.

Y sin más, salió de la cocina dejándome ahí plantado. Mi mente había colapsado, me era imposible pensar nada coherente.

¿Qué había sido eso?

. . .

Petra me daba color en la frente, los pómulos y la nariz. Tenía el rostro muy pálido así que decidió darle una tonalidad más opaca. Faltaban cinco minutos para grabar, las cámaras estaban listas, los focos en su posición, el director hablaba con Hange, y yo y Eren con el batín puesto, bueno... él lo tenía aflojado porque en esos momentos se estaba masturbando. Ninguno de los ahí presentes le prestaba el más mínimo interés, yo, por mi parte, hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no desviar los ojos. Estaba más nervioso que antes, pero también excitado. Era una combinación un tanto extraña.

—Perfecto —dijo Petra satisfecha.

Me tendió un espejo y me miré en el. Se notaba el cambio de tonalidad, pero curiosamente no me desagradó. Temí que me pusiera brillo de labios o sombra de ojos.

—¡¿Están listos los actores?! —gritó el director.

Me levanté de la silla, pero no me deshice del batín todavía. Eren se acarició el pene erecto y seguidamente se quitó el batín, quedando completamente desnudo.

—¡Empezamos con una felación y luego el sexo se hará en el sofá!

Cogí aire y con manos torpes, me deshice el nudo que mantenía sujeto el batín. Era la primera vez que me desnudaba delante de tantas personas. No reparé en si me miraban o no, simplemente me dirigí con la vista al frente hacia Eren, que me esperaba ya en su posición. Llegué hasta él, pero las cámaras y los focos me distraían.

—Ahora olvídate de todos los que están aquí —me susurró—. Mírame solo a mí.

Así lo hice. Me arrodillé sin romper el contacto visual, viendo cómo Eren me regalaba una sonrisa de complicidad: solo para mí.

—¡Prevenidos!... ¡Acción!

A partir de ahí fue como si entrara en una especie de burbuja: el exterior quedó aislado. Era plenamente consciente de la cámara que apuntaba directamente hacía mí, pero mi mente logró alejarla y centrarme solo en Eren. El movimiento de mi mano era mecánico, agarraba su polla y le masturbaba mientras él gemía y me agarraba de la nuca. Su miembro era grande —mucho más que cuando lo vi a través de la pantalla—, mi boca no logró engullirlo entero. Lo succionaba pero no llegaba a la base. Al cabo de un rato, Eren tomó mi rostro y empezó a embestirme con su polla. No era tan violento como en los vídeos pero tenía que ser yo quién se sacara el miembro para poder respirar y evitar las arcadas. Para hacerlo más duradero, combinaba la masturbación con la mamada. Eren a veces se cogía la polla y me daba azotes con ella.

No sabría decir en qué momento ocurrió, pero llegó un punto en que ni yo ni tampoco él estábamos actuando. Todo era real.

Yo quise seguir con la felación, pero Eren me levantó y me tiró contra el sofá. De espaldas a él, me incliné hacia adelante, con la cara pegada al sofá y alzando mi trasero. Su mano se estrelló en mi nalga derecha. Gemí bien alto para que me oyera. Otro azote, volví a gemir. Con una mano en cada nalga, las separó, sintiendo una humedad en mi agujero. Una corriente de placer me sacudió violentamente, me había metido la lengua. Gemí fuerte, pidiendo más.

Durante unos minutos, se encargó de ensanchar mi agujero. Me penetraba con los dedos, escupía en el, movía su lengua en círculos... Yo estaba por venirme y aún ni me había follado.

—¡Corten!

Eren se detuvo bruscamente. Yo maldije todo lo que tenía nombre.

—¡Cambiad de postura! ¡Quiero que se le vea la cara desde otro ángulo!

Me recliné bocarriba sobre el sofá con las piernas abiertas. Eren me las sujetó por detrás las rodillas, esperando la aprobación del director.

—¡Prevenidos!... ¡Acción!

Levanté el culo para facilitarle la tarea. Su lengua hacía auténticas maravillas, una de las cámaras enfocaba mi cara, pero cegado como estaba de placer, no me incomodó. Al contrario, gemí sin pudor, dejándome llevar cómo me había dicho Eren.

Poco después, cuando mi ano ya estaba dilatado, Eren me penetró lentamente pero sin pausa. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaron, yo agarraba el cuero del sofá, sintiendo su falo abrirse paso en mi interior. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y disfruté como nunca del placer que recibía. Ignoré cuánto tiempos estuvimos así, luego cambiamos de posición, esta vez me tuve que poner a cuatro patas en el suelo. Más tarde, echado sobre el sofá con la pierna levantada mientras Eren me follaba pegado a mi espalda, susurrándome cosas sucias.

Las horas pasaron y entre toma y toma, alguna que otra pausa y los gritos del director, dieron las doce del mediodía. Mi cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas, jamás en mi vida había estado tan agotado. Del flequillo caían gotas de sudor, mi pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, mi ano había llegado al máximo de su dilatación. No tenía fuerzas ni para ponerme de pie. Eren ya se había cubierto con el batín, pero yo seguía desnudo en el sofá, sin poder moverme un solo dedo. Este se rió y me lanzó el batín justo en la cara. Oculté mi desnudez y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me levanté.

—Ahora nos reunimos todos para comer —dijo Eren aceptando la botella de agua que le tendía Petra.

—¿Qué os apetece? ¿Comida rápida? ¿Menú del tailandés? ¿Pizzas? —enumeró Hange sacando el móvil.

Eren me miró esperando una respuesta, pero a mí sinceramente me daba igual. Erd, Gunter, Moblit empezaron a discutir sobre la comida, Petra intentaba poner paz y Hange continuaba enumerando distintas gastronomías.

—¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó Eren ofreciéndome la botella de agua.

Asentí y bebí por lo menos, medio litro.

—Oye, Levi...

—¿Si?

—Perdona por el beso de antes...

Encaré una ceja incrédulo.

—¿Enserio me estás pidiendo perdón por eso cuando has estado toda la mañana follándome? —cuestioné aguantándome la risa.

—¡No es lo mismo! —se defendió abrumado—. Lo de ahora es parte de nuestro trabajo, pero el beso... fue sincero. Quiero decir que... realmente quería besarte. Lo siento, a penas nos conocemos y me precipité.

Miré para otro lado para evitar que viera mi sonrojo.

—Invítame a cenar un día de estos y quizás acepte otro beso tuyo.

Oh, mierda. Eso sí había sido muy precipitado. Iba a decirle que era una broma cuando él exclamó emocionado:

—¡Esta misma noche!

No rechacé su propuesta.

.

.

.


End file.
